countrycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Democratic Republic of Asias
About It's a socialist republic, with a controlled iflation, work, education, health and security . Sirius is a free country , the government is for the people. Asias receives immigrants from other countries searching for work and a better life. The biggest parties of Asias are the Democratic Socialist Movement and the Free Communist Party of Asias. The official languages are Portuguese, Russian, Arab, Spanish, French, Asiasan and some Mayan, Aztec and Andean dialects. This is a country of working people. History Pre-Roman Era of The History of Asias (6000 BC-275) Sumerian Era (6000 BC-2000 BC) Minoan Era (3000 BC-1600 BC) Assyrian Era (2000 BC-800 BC) Egyptian Era (3000 BC-50 BC) Hittite Era (1600 BC-1200 BC) Classic Grecian Era (1100 BC-400 BC) Kushite Era (1100 BC-350 AD) Phoenician Era (950 BC-600 BC) Macedonian Era (750 BC-200 BC) Persian Old Era (500 BC-350 BC) Seleucid Era (300 BC-100 BC) Pre-Aztec Era of The History of Sirius (275-1312) Roman Era (275-398) In the 3rd and 4th Centuries, some Roman naval expeditions went to a virgin land, this land would be called, in the future, Sirius. They were led by Opiter Pompilius Pansa, a christian leader of the Roman expeditions, these expeditions didn't have good relactions with the Roman government, they were independent, but they had the Roman culture. They stabilished many settlements by the coast, there, they made big monuments in obeisance to Pompilius, that founded the Christian Kingdom of The Holy Land. He ruled for 66 years, he died at 96 years old. His most faithful follower, Decimus Verecundius Momus rose up to the power in 341, he left the power in 398, after the Byzantine invasion of Sirius. Byzantine Era (398-596) The Byzantine leader, Lyconides Otho I, invaded CKHL in 398 and killed Verecundius. He started a new era in the history of Sirius and founded the Empire of New Basileia. He ruled from 398 to 437, when he died at the age of 64. The Byzantine governments of Asias were very good for the people, the knowledge was essential for the emperors. In 437, the son of Otho I, Iosephus Otho II, took office and ruled until 479, he died at the age of 75. After him there were many Byzantine rulings, but in 596, they suffered a big attack of Persians, the Zoroastrist Sassanids took the power in this year. Persian Era (596-632) Some expeditions from the Sassanid Empire, attacked the ENB and killed Otho IV. The leader of the expeditions was Shaheen Orophi that founded the New Persian Empire, he ruled until 632, during his government many statues of Zarathustra were made. In 632, moths before his death, Mohammed sent some Muslim expeditions to NPE. The Muslim attackers took the power and killed Orophi, starting a new empire. Muslim Sunni Era (632-1001) In 632 Muslims attacked NPE and took the power, the first ruler was Abdul Ghafoor Shad, he founded the New Muslim Caliphate, his government lasted until 702. After his ruling of 70 years, his son Abdul II ruled for 53 years and, after that, NMC had many rulers, that was a good time for Asias. The NMC finished when vikings invaded the North of the land. North Scandinavian Era (1001-1312) In the year of 1001 the Muslim Sunni government was weak, the Viking expeditions sent by Leif Eriksson and Vladimir Sviatoslavich arrived Asias by the North and took the power in this year. The leader of the expeditions was Lundolv Fyodor Eirikrson, he was a close relative to Leif Eriksson. Fyodor ruled from 1001 to 1064, his closer friend Astrador Sigarson came to power, after him many viking governors ruled. Some of the first expeditions were paganist, the majority were christian. Fyodor founded the Great Principality of The New Land of Christ. The military was led by the Order of the Poor Knights of Christ's Chalice and The Holy Lance. In 1312 the Scandinavians left Asias to participate of the Crusades in Europe and Asia. South Nizari Islmaili Shia Muslim Era (1075-1294) While the Vikings were growing up in the North, the Shia Muslims send by Hassan i Sabbah were arriving by the South, they colonized a great part of the South Asias. The first ruler was Munjid Hamady, he ruled until 1124, year of his death, he founded the Caliphate of New Syria. In 1294 the Shiites left Asias after the Scandinavian attack in the capital of CNS, they came back to Iran. Native American Colonization (1400-1458) and The United Empires of Asias (1400-1458) Until 1400, Asias was an uninhabitated land, in this year Incas, Aztecs and Mayans arrived the country and formed an unic State, the United Empires of Asias. The name Asias derives from the Wari Empire, it means a big and full of water land. The UEA was an absolute monarchy, the king was the supreme military commander and the head of state, the languages were Arab and Russian, because of some asian immigrants. It was a theocratic hereditary government. The First Colonial War (1457-1476) and The Holy Kingdom of Asias (1458-1524) The first europeans arrived in 1452, they were very peaceful and friendly, there were Spanish and Portuguese. In 1457, some Spanish troops arrived in UEA, they had many fireweapons. In this year the war began. The european won the war in 1476 and stabilished a new State ruled by Spanish, the Holy Kingdom of Asias. The new State was an absolute monarchy, the slavery became a part of the country, big cities were built, the clergy and aristocracy had the control of the State. It was a hereditary kingdom, there wasn't any type of individual liberties. The 1524 Portuguese Coup d'Etat (1524-1525) and The Christian Kingdom of Asias (1524-1556) The Portuguese in Asias were very unsatisfied with the Spanish government, they were very poor, many of them were slaves of the Spanish aristocracy. In 1524, the Spanish king of Asias was murdered by a member of a French rebel group. The Portuguese took advantage on this to, in 1524, take the power and found the Christian Kingdom of Asias. The new State had an absolute government ruled by Portuguese. They started to invest more in the hunt of UEA loyals. The Portuguese King's Death (1556) and The French Kingdom of Asias (1556-1628) The Portuguese king died in 1556, he had no Potuguese descendants, the closest relative was his French cousin, so in that year he took the power and turned Asias into a new kingdom. The Franco-Spanish Asiasan War (1556-1712) and The Asiasan Empire (1628-1712) Since 1524 the Spaniards attempt to reconquer Asias, in 1628 they reach the power with a coup, the French king was very old and had no popular support. They stablish an empire based on the Holy Kingdom of Asias. A Catholic state, no individual liberties and slavery. In that period of the Asias history, some rebel groups appeared, like, republican pirates, illuminist movements, French monarchists, Portuguese rebels and English arriving. The Pirate Wars (1712-1763), The Anglo-French War (1713-1782) and The Kingdom of Asias (1712-1782) In 1712 the French reconquer the power of Spanish hands, but with the English colonial campaign in Asias the French and the Spaniards had to unite powers to fight against England and Portugal colonial campaign. Some groups started to grow up in this period, like republicans and Native American rebels. From 1750 to 1760 there is the Native Wars, in that time most of the culures of the UEA are lost. The Republican Revolution (1782) and The Asiasan Republic (1782-1790) In 1782 the republican movements exploded, the people weren't satisfied with the aristocracy government. From 1782 to 1790 the provisional government was led by the bourgeoisie, they've killed the king and his family, all the members of the old regime and estabilished a republic. The Native and Workers Revolts (1782-1790) The native people and the workers were forgotten in that period, the government was led by the bourgeoisie. Natives, workers and slaves made many revolts, doing protests and killing some aristocracy and bourgeoisie important men. It was so violent, but fair. The People's Government of Asias (1790-1801) Up to 1790 the mass population wasn't happy with the bourgeoisie ruling, they intended to finish with any type of inequality. They took the power in 1790 and were the first workers government in Asiasan history. They've ruled Asias until 1801, they've abolished the slavery and made a peaceful relationship with Natives. The Leonic Takeover (1801), Revolutionary Wars (1801-1832) and The Leonic Empire of Asias (1801-1848) From 1782 the political ideas started to be divided in left and right. The left were the communists, socialists and social-democrats, the right were the liberals, republicans and conservatives. Leon took the power in 1801, restored the order in Asias, but he was a tyrant. He reinstated the slavery, but he spread the religious toleration and implemented a wide array of liberal reforms across Asias. He fought Spain, Portugal and England in the Revolutionary Wars. The Asiasan Commune (1832-1850), The Republican Coup d'Etat (1848) and The United Republics of Asias (1848-1874) In 1848 the Leonic Empire was very weak, the king was a tyrant, popular protests were happening in the whole country, the Asiasan Commune was created in 1832, it was a popular movement, intending to have a republic where all people are equal. The clergy, the aristocracy and the military weren't satisfied with the Leonic government. So, in 1848 the military and the rich farmers released a coup in the king, they took power and stabilished a republic, with a two-party system, they were: the Republican Party of Asias (RPA) and the Union of Asiasan Republicans (UAR). They suffocated leftist movements like the Asiasan Commune, they continued with slavery. The elections were manipulated and only RPA won it. The Presidential Elections of 1874, The Asiasan Civil War (1875-1888), The Communist Column (1905-1945) and The Asiasan Union (1874-1930) The liberals and the slaves weren't satisfied with the aristocracy government, even being manipulated, in 1874 the Union of Asiasan Republicans won the elections, the RPA government tried to prevent it, but they couldn't do it, the people's force won. In 1874 the UAR came to power, they tried to abolish the slavery but the RPA didn't let. In 1875 the Civil War started, it killed more than 500.000 people, but in 1888 it finished and the slavery was abolished. In this year the Industrial Revolution started, the bourgeoisie had the power, the employees worked more than sixteen hours a day. Some rebellions started to appear, in 1905 the Communist Column was created, it claimed more rights for the proletariat. The Asiasan Union turned into a liberal country, no rights for workers, the bourgeoisie ruled everything. The Socialist Uprising (1882-1914) In 1882, after the abolition of slavery, some leftist groups wanted more freedom and a better government support for the poor people. In this year they created the Revolutionary Movement For The 20th Century, an union of socialist, communist and social-democratic groups. The movement finished in 1914 algong with the Farmers' War. Asiasan Revolution (1910-1920) In 1910 the countrymen were very unhappy, so in this year they launched a revolution, they fought the Asiasan Union troops and lawmen. The Asiasan Liberation Party supported the revolution, it was armed. The objective was the agrarian reform and the abolition of the state. The revolution was contained and any changes were made. Farmers' War (1908-1914) In the 19th century, people started to be revolted with the government, and in 1908 some gangs started to appear, they were bandit groups interested in money just to be rich. After that, some little farmers began to revolt with such lack of security and with the contempt of the liberal government in respect of the small producers. Some socialist groups, who fought for the agrarian reform started to ransack great farms and distribute wealth to the peasants. The war finished in 1914 when government forces invaded Martin Weaver's farm, killing him and his uncle. The Social Revolution (1930), The Frontiersman Rebellion (1931-1938) and The Asiasan Social Republic (1930-1945) In 1930, the workers weren't happy with the liberal government, so the revolution exploded, Sousa took the power. He estabilished the Asiasan Social Republic, the state would control the economy, the workers had more rights. The liberals of UAR didn't like it, so they protested in 1932, but their uprising wasn't succesful. Sousa was the father of the poor, he stood in power until 1945. From 1931 to 1938 the frontiersman revolted asking for better living conditions in the country. It was a dictatorship led by the PLP. The Attempted Fascist Coup (1932) and The United Fascist States of Asias (1932) The attempted military coup has been supported by the National Fascist Action, under the leadership of General Hanz Auttemberg. Fascist movements shared certain features, including the veneration of the state, a devotion to a strong leader, and an emphasis on ultranationalism and militarism. The National Fascist Action views political violence, war, and imperialism as a means to achieve national rejuvenation, and it asserts that stronger nations have the right to expand their territory by displacing weaker nations. It failed and its members weren't arrested or exiled. The Communist Column Rise to Power (1945) and The Democratic Republic of Asias (1945-1961) In 1945 the revolution exploded, the CC took the power. But they didn'd implemented a dictatorship, it finished the dictatorship and estabilished a democratic government with four main parties: The Social Revolution Party (SRP), Nationalist Democratic Socialist Party (NDSP), National Democratic Action (NDA) and People's Labour Party (PLP). The three parties (SRP, NDSP and PLP) were elected between 1945 and 1961, the National Democratic Action, a party that is an union of RPA and UAR, was thirsty by the power. The Military Coup (1961), The FCP-EDSP Guerilla (1962-1979) and The Asiasan Federative Republic (1961-1987) The National Democratic Party didn't have the power since 1930, because of that, they were thirsty by power. The military supported their ideology. In 1961 the PLP president was deposed .The military, the Air Force and the Army supported the coup. A military dictatorship led by the supporter of NDA, the Military Renovating Alliance, MRA started, it was a bad period in the country's history. There was no more liberty of expression, there was censorship and no direct elections. The leftist party was the EDSP and it was banned. End of The Dictatorship (1987), Legalization and creation of new parties (1987-) and The Federative Republic of Asias (1987-2002) In 1987 the military lost the battle against the people, but the country continued to be controlled by a minority, the bourgeoisie, that left the country with high inflation, foreign debt, extreme inequality and misery. Some positives points, were the restoration of the democracy and legalization of many parties. Climate There are many types of climates. In the Northwest there is a Cold climate, there are polar bears, penguins and whales. In the South and North there is a Tropical climate with tigers, ounces and monkeys. In the Northeast there is a Temperate climate with eagles, bears and jaguars as animals and pine trees as the plants. Northwestern Cold Climate Southern and Northern Tropical Climate Notheastern Temperate Climate Politics: Legal Parties There are 12 legal parties. They are: National Worker's Party (NWP) An statist government, public properties, worker's government without bosses. Socialist pacific revolution, democratic socialism, anti-capitalism, anti-USA, anti-European Union, secular state, anti-imperialism, anti-nazifascism. Extreme leftist politics. Mixed economy. Founded in 1974 by dissidents of NDSP, PSR, WSRM and DSM; as a sucessor of ISPR. 1974-1987: Illegal Party 1987-: Legal Party-Left opposition Egalitarian Social Democratic Party (ESDP) Income distribuition, populist government, peaceful social democracy, good international relations, progressivism, anti-imperialism. Democratic government, pluralist politics, liberty of expression, secularist state. Center left politics. State in the economy. Founded in 1961 as a sucessor of NDSP. 1961-: Legal Party-Government Free Communist Party (FCP) Statist government, democratic socialism, peaceful socialism, income distribuition, populism, liberty of expression. People's democratic government, anti-USA, anti-European Union, anti-Imperialism, anti-nazifascism. Leftist politics. State in the economy. Founded in 1922 by Russian descendants. 1922-1945: Illegal Party 1945-1961: Legal Party 1961-1987: Illegal Party 1987-: Legal Party-Government Communist National Party (CNP) Individual liberties, communist and populist government without rich people, public properties, socialist revolution, anti-capitalism, anti-USA, anti-European Union, good relations with socialist countries, atheist state. Extreme leftist politics. Socialist economy. Founded in 1923 by dissidents of FCP that were Russian, Chinese and Korean descendants. 1923-1945: Illegal Party 1945-1961: Legal Party 1961-1987: Illegal Party 1987-: Legal Party-Left opposition Nationalist Revolutionary Party (NRP) Republican, democratic and nationalist government, state in the economy, limited liberties, secularist state, good international relations, private and public properties, peaceful democracy, progressivism. Center left politics. State in economy. Founded in 1963 by dissidents of ESDP, NSDP, PLP and PSR. 1963-1987: Illegal Party 1987-: Legal Party-Government Oriental Socialist Movement (OSM) People's socialist government, mostly public properties, statist economy, good international relations, income distribuition, atheist state. Leftist politics. State intervention in economy. Founded in 1968 by dissidents of CNP and SOP. Chinese descendants. 1968-1987: Illegal Party 1987-: Legal Party-Left opposition People's Labour Party (PLP) Democratic government, private and public properties, nationalism, progressivism, good international relations, state in economy, limited liberties, more workers rights and populism. Center left politics. State intervention in economy. Founded in 1930 by labourist groups. 1930-1961: Legal Party 1961-1987: Illegal Party 1987-: Legal Party-Government People's Peace Party (PPP) Democratic socialism, incentive to the private sector, progressivism, good international relations, state in economy, limited liberties, income distribuition, sustainability, christian state, peaceful democracy. Center left and centrist politics. State intervention in economy. Founded in 1947 by moderate socialists. 1947-1961: Legal Party 1987-: Legal Party 1961-1987: Illegal Party-Left opposition National Green Movement (NGM) Good international relations, democracy, liberty of expression, respect of individual liberties, anti-imperialism income distrubuition, populism, state intervention in economy, ambientalism, secularist state and sustainability. Center left politics. State intervention in economy. Founded in 1976 by NP and PPP dissidents. 1986-1987: Illegal Party 1987-: Legal Party-Government Revolutionary Party (RP) Democracy, progressivism, liberty of expression, income distribuition. Peaceful international relations with preference of no USA and European Union interference in the country, anti-imperialism. Fighting for people's rights, private and public properties, secularist state. State in conomy and equality. Center left to leftist politics. State intervention in economy. Founded in 1964 by Palestinian descendants 1964-1987: Illegal Party 1987-: Legal Party-Government Democratic Socialist Movement (DSM) Socialist government, democracy, income distribuition, liberty of expression, respect of individual liberties, secularist state, public and private properties, good international relations, peaceful state, state in economy, anti-imperialism, anti nazifascism. Leftist politics. State intervention in economy when necessary. Founded in 1975 by workers and intelectuals. 1975-1987: Illegal Party 1987-: Legal Party-Government World Socialist Revolutionary Movement (WSRM) People's government, public properties, socialist revolution, limited liberties, atheist state, anti-capitalism, anti-USA, anti-European Union, anti-imperialism, anti-nazifascism. Socialist world, good relations with peaceful countries, statist economy. Extreme leftist politics. Planned economy. Founded in 1923 by Russian descendants. 1923-1945: Illegal Party 1945-1961: Legal Party 1961-1987: Illegal Party 1987-: Legal Party-Left opposition Politics: Legal Organizations There are 8 political organizations. They are: World Peace Party (WPP) Democratic government for the people, income distribuition, state in economy, secularist state, sustainability, liberty of expression, good international relations, peace, respect of individual liberties, ambientalism, anti-nazifascism, anti-imperialism and progressivism. Center left politics. State intervention in economy when necessary. Founded in 1973 by dissidents of NGM and PPP. 1973-1987: Illegal Org. 1987-: Legal Org. New People's Labour Party (NPLP) Democracy, workers government, liberty of expression, secular state, state in economy, good international relations, progressivism, income distribuition, peace, anti-nazifascism, anti-imperialism. Leftist politics. State intervention in economy. Founded in 1968 by old members of PLP that wanted to create a new party. 1968-1987: Illegal Org. 1987-: Legal Org. New People's Peace Party (NPPP) Progressivism, democratic socialism, people's government, secular state, state in economy, good international relations, anti-imperialism, peace, anti-nazifascism, income distribuition. Leftist politics. State intervention in economy. Founded in 1975 by old members of PPP that had a bit more communist ideals. 1975-1987: Illegal Org. 1987-: Legal Org. Social Light Movement (SLM) Progressivism, democratic socialism, state in economy, respect of individual liberties, private and public properties, income distribuition, anti-imperialism, anti-nazifascism. State intervention in economy. Founded in 1963 to fight against the militars. 1963-1987: Illegal Org. 1987-: Legal Org. Politics: Illegal Parties There are 2 illegal parties. They are: Socialist Oriental Party (SOP) People's government, individual liberties, planned economy, public properties. Anti-capitalism, anti-USA, anti-European Union, atheist state. Good relations with socialist countries. Extreme leftist politics. Statist economy. Founded in 1945 by Korean desendants. 1945-1961: Legal Party 1961-:Illegal Party Socialist Revolutionary Party (SRP) Equality, icome distribuition, public properties. Anti-capitalism, anti-USA, anti-European Union, atheist state. Communism, a country without rich people, socialism in one country, state control of the economy, anti-nazifascism. Extreme leftist politics. Planned economy. Founded in 1927 by Russian descendants. 1927-1945: Illegal Party 1945-1961: Legal Party 1961-: Illegal Party Politics: Agent Factions There are 31 armed factions. They are: Politics: Extinct Political Organizations or Parties Socialist Movement of Sailors (SMOS) More rights for the sea workers, socialist republic, democracy without bosses, public properties, anti-monarchy, anti-capitalism, secular state. Leftist politics. Today is an equivalent to NPLP and SRP. Founded in 1889 and finished in 1930. 1889-1930: Illegal Party Imperial Asiasan Movement (IAM) Absolute monarchy, capitalism, liberalism, conservadorist politics, no individual liberties, good international relations, anti-democracy, anti-republican, anti-communism, christian state. Rightist politics. Today is an equivalent to NMM and NRU. Founded in 1801 and finished in 1917. 1801-1848: Legal Party 1848-1917: Illegal Party Party Of The Social Revolution (PSR) Social revolution, people's government, public and private properties, state intervention in economy, socialism, secular state, democracy and liberty of expression. Leftist politics. Today is an equivalent to DSM and NRP. Founded in 1892 and finished in 1961. 1892-1930: Illegal Party 1930-1961: Legal Party Independent Socialist People's Revolution (ISPR) Socialist revolution, public properties, people's republic, liberties, communism, anti-capitalism. Extreme leftist politics. Today is an equivalent to CNP and WSRM. Founded in 1905 and finished in 1974. 1905-1945: Illegal Party 1945-1961: Legal Party 1961-1974: Illegal Party Nationalist Democratic Socialist Party (NDSP) Liberty of expression, private and public, nationalism, democracy, anti-USA, anti-Europe. Leftist politics. Today is an equivalent to ESDP and NRP. Founded in 1945 and finished in 1961. 1945-1961: Legal Party Military Renovating Alliance (MRA) Democracy as objective, military dictatorship, conservadorism, economy with state intervention. Good relations with USA and European Union, limited liberties, public and private properties, militarism, nationalism. Anti-communism. Rightist politics. State intervention when necessary. Today is an equivalent to NRU and NDA. Founded in 1962 and finished in 1987. 1962-1987: Legal Party Asiasan Liberation Party (ALP) Anarcho-Communist world, abolition of the state, anti-capitalism and the end of private property, common ownership of the means of production, direct democracy with only two parties. Extreme leftist politics. Today is an equivalent to NWP and MOTAB. Founded in 1910 and finished in 1920. 1904-1920: Illegal Party Mexican and American Partners Liberation Movement of Asias (MPLA) Communist world, abolition of the state as objective, republicanism, civil disobedience, armed revolts, democracy and agrarian reform. Extreme leftist politics. Today an equivalent to FCP. Founded in 1905, by mexican, american and asiasan interested in support ALP, but after they became less radical. It finished in 1930. 1905-1930: Illegal Party Revolutionary Movement For The 20th Century (RM-20) Socialist democratic government, anti-USA, anti-Europe, private and public properties, respect of individual liberties, state intervention in economy. Leftist politics. Today is an equivalent to FCP and DSM. Founded in 1882 and finished in 1930. 1882-1930: Illegal Party Land Reform Workers' Party (LRWP) Socialist government, agrarian reform, republicanism, democracy, anti-USA, anti-Europe, anti-ruralist, income distribuition. Leftist Politics. Today an equivalent to FCP and NPPP. Founded in 1905 and finished in 1930. 1905-1930: Illegal Party National Symbols '''National Civil Emblem''' The national civil emblem was made in 1976, but it was adopted in 2002 Red: The blood shed by the people during the wars Green: The nature of the country Blue: The water Yellow: The sun and the gold The stars represent socialism and freedom The white star represents peace and hope for a better world '''National Emblem''' The national emblem was made in 1943, adopted in 2002 The red star: Socialism and Liberty The sunrise: Hope and Progress The crossed swords: Fight for freedom The cross and the crescent: Syncretism between Islam, Christianity and Cristism '''Official Motto''' '''"Paz, Socialismo e Liberdade"-Portuguese''' '''"Pace, Socialismo e Libertà"-Italian''' '''"Paix, Socialisme et Liberté"-French''' '''"Мир, Социализм и Свободы"-Russian''' '''"السلام والحرية والاشتراكية"-Arabic''' '''"Паѕ Социалисмо е Либердаде"-Asiasan''' It was made by democratic socialists in 1994. Peace: Not engaging in wars Socialism: Income distribuition and equality, Freedom: Liberty of expression, religion and thought. '''Other Special Mottos and Symbols''' '''"Ассим Семпре аос Тиранос"-Аsiasan''' '''"Assim Sempre aos Tiranos"-Portuguese''' ''' ''' '''"Trabalhadores do mundo, uni-vos!"-Portuguese''' '''National Anthem''' '''The Socialist International''' De pé, ó vítimas da fome De pé, famélicos da terra Da idéia a chama já consome A crosta bruta que a soterra Cortai o mal bem pelo fundo De pé de pé não mais senhores Se nada somos em tal mundo Sejamos tudo ó produtores Senhores patrões chefes supremos Nada esperamos de nenhum Sejamos nós que conquistemos A terra mãe livre e comum Para não ter protestos vãos Para sair desse antro estreito Façamos nós com nossas mãos Tudo o que a nós nos diz respeito O Crime do rico a lei o cobre O estado esmaga o oprimido Não há direitos para o pobre Ao rico tudo é permitido A opressão não mais sujeitos Somos iguais todos os seres Não mais deveres sem direitos Não mais direitos sem deveres Abomináveis na grandeza Os reis da mina e da fornalha Edificaram a riqueza Sobre o suor de quem trabalha Todo o produto de quem sua A corja rica o recolheu Queremos que nos restituam O povo quer só o que é seu Nós fomos de fumo embriagados Paz entre nós guerra aos senhores Façamos greve de soldados Somos irmãos trabalhadores Se a raça vil cheia de galas Nos quer à força canibais Logo verás que as nossas balas São para os nossos generais Pois somos do povo os ativos Trabalhador forte e fecundo Pertence a terra aos produtivos Ó parasita deixa o mundo Ó parasita que te nutres Do nosso sangue a gotejar Se nos faltarem os abutres Não deixa o sol te fulgurar Bem unidos façamos Nesta luta final Uma terra sem amos Bem unidos façamos Nesta luta final Uma terra sem amos A internacional '''National Symbols''' Historical Flags